Hermione's Diary
by smutsisters44
Summary: When Hermione is on watch during the 7th book and the Ron and Harry snoop through her diary. What will they find? HGXSS HGXRL and others ;
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Stomach growling, Ron was snooping around the tent, hunting for more food that Hermione may have hidden while she was on watch outside. He slid his hand under her mattress and felt something that she had clearly hidden. Eagerly, he pulled it out.

"Oi! Harry! Look what I just found."

"What is it?" Harry asked, moving in to the room to see the article Ron was holding.

"I dunno. Looks like a book or something… I found it under Hermione's mattress when looking for more food," Ron said.

"Listen, if she was keeping it hidden, it's probably hidden…" said Harry hesitantly. Ron opened the diary and before Harry could convince him otherwise, it tugged both boys into its pages like a pensive…


	2. Professor Quirrell

Chapter 1

Harry and Ron landed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom during what seemed like after hours.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione. What is this?" Ron asked the room at large while Harry stalked around looking for a way out of the memory. Suddenly, a first year Hermione entered the room, looked around blankly, then quickly walked up the stairs to the professor's office. Ron and Harry gave a sidelong glance at each other before jogging up the stairs after her.

"M- Miss Granger?" Quirrel greeted Hermione politely, inviting her to sit down across from him with a hand gesture. Harry threw a disgusted look at Ron.

Hermione shook her head quickly. "Er, Professor, I just had a quick question about that essay on the shielding charm," she said carefully, moving around to the back side of his desk, her hands shaking slightly.

"Yes?" Quirrel continued politely, eyes flashing briefly when he noticed her skirt catch on the desk before she flattened it down to nervously inquire about the essay.

"Well, I just don't understand how the shield itself can reflect jinxes, and I was hoping you could help me…" Hermione said.

Quirrel shifted closer to Hermione whose face had suddenly flushed very pink and patiently explained focal points and convex lenses involved in the charm. Hermione thanked him and paused before turning to the door. Then she quickly leaned down to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head suddenly and had her lips catch his instead. She opened her eyes wide with shock but didn't pull away and Quirrel reached his hand into her bushy hair and deepened the kiss. Hermione immediately closed her eyes as she had seen many women do in romantic films and tentatively pressed her tongue to his lips which he quickly opened to accept her virgin mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Ron, looking at Harry, bewildered.

"You've got me…" said Harry, watching disgustedly.

Quirrel pulled away gently for breath, and Hermione took the moment to stop the kiss. Her face was pink, and she looked both excited and very nervous. She ran to the door quickly, halting when her hand was on the cool brass knob.

"I'll see you in class… Hermione," Quirrel whispered before she slid out the door.


	3. Professor Lockheart

Chapter 2

The scene swirled around Harry and Ron before depositing them again in a full DADA class from their second year.

"Can you believe she made out with that bastard? With Voldemort on the back of his head?" Ron asked Harry incredulously.

"I suppose that's why she was a little down after I killed him our first year…" Harry said slowly, still shocked by what he had just seen.

"Here's my essay, Professor Lockheart," Hermione blurted out quickly, now standing at the front of Lockheart's desk. "I wrote it in lilac. I hope you enjoy it." His hand gently brushed hers when he took it from her, and her face glowed pink with desire. "I was hoping you could perhaps tell me in more detail what happened with that Vampire in Transylvania… how brave you were fending it off with a fire poker full of garlic!" she said excitedly.

"Oh yes, it was terrifying, but I have dealt with worse!" said Lockheart pompously while Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. "But now it not the time, Miss Granger," he said, carefully pronouncing her name while staring deep in her eyes. "Perhaps… if you came back to my office tonight, after dinner? Say 8 o'clock, I'd be happy to share the thrilling tale with you."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said instantly, beaming at him before stumbling nervously back to her desk.

The scene swirled again and Ron muttered, "I think I'm going to puke," to which Harry silently agreed.

"Hello, Professor!" Hermione said eagerly, stepping into the room. Harry noticed that she had put on a small amount of makeup.

"Early, Miss Granger? You really do have a penchant for… knowledge," Lockheart said knowingly. "Come sit here on the chaise with me by the fire, and I will regale you with the story of how I killed the vampire rampantly killing muggles in the small town of…" Lockheart trailed off while he and Hermione settled close to each other on the cushiony couch. Hermione was hanging on to his every word, leaning in closer minutely with every dramatic pause.

"…and then I pulled a few bunches of garlic out of my knapsack—always best to keep some handy when traveling in Romania—and slid them onto the hot fire poker before slamming it straight through his heart and killing the monster right there." Lockheart finished, face almost touching Hermione's.

Barely before Lockheart took a breath after finishing his long-winded story, Hermione crushed her lips against his. Lockheart feigned trying to pull away before allowing her to worship his mouth. He greedily pulled her closer and shifted her so she was straddling him on the couch. He continued kissing her, pulling her body closer to his.

Hermione broke away suddenly: "Is that your wand, Professor?" she asked tentatively, shifting her weight off of his lap where she had been earlier with a thoroughly perplexed look on her face.

"Yes," he answered quickly, suddenly sliding her off of his knees and standing up. "Perhaps it is time that you leave, Miss Granger. Feel free to come by any time if you have more questions." Hermione looked hurt at his dismissal of her and flew out of the room with tears starting to bud in her eyes as Lockheart ran a hand over his face.

"What a bloody pedophile!" Ron screeched as the memory faded once more into another.


	4. Professor Lupin

Chapter 3

Hermione was in her dorm, muttering to herself before bed. "But he's a werewolf! How is he teaching us? I can't believe…" she trailed off nervously. She tried sleeping but was tossing and turning fitfully. She finally got up and pulled out her iPod that she had charmed to play at Hogwarts without losing battery life. She put on her favorite song by The Police, "Don't Stand So Close to Me." She put it on repeat and finally slipped asleep.

Harry and Ron could suddenly see inside Hermione's dream. Remus was standing there over her, reaching out to her, touching her, opening her eyes to what she could have from a real man, a rugged man. She saw his cock tenting in his pants again, this time understanding the reaction after spending a summer learning everything there was to know about sex.

An alarm clock sounded loudly, and Hermione shot awake, sweating slightly and very pink in the face. She immediately ran to the showers.

"Didn't you shower last night, Hermione?" Lavender asked sleepily, crawling out of bed.

"Er-started my period!" Hermione answered quickly, slipping into the shower to scrub herself thoroughly.

"Thank Merlin we don't have to be in the shower seeing this," Ron muttered darkly to Harry, who looked slightly green.

White fog settled in again. Suddenly, Hermione was in Lupin's office. "Yes, but what is the precise timing on casting the charm to defend oneself from Hinkypunks? I read in a book that the timing can help in the strength of the spell," Hermione was saying to a weary-looking Remus. He was helping explain it to her. With a slightly awkward movement, Hermione suddenly flashed him more of her leg, pretending to itch under her plaid school skirt.

"I think that will be all for today," Remus said quickly, glancing at her smooth white thighs. Hermione pouted her lipstick-stained red lips and thanked her professor before leaving.

The next scene found Hermione in a library, reading a book on werewolf sexuality. _It is almost impossible for a werewolf to deny a virgin her desire just before the full moon due to an increase in testosterone and a heightened heart rate…_ the book read. Hermione quickly pulled out a moon chart and calculated the next date of the full moon and found it to be only a few days away. She immediately left the library for her dormitory.

Once there, Hermione rifled through her trunk looking for a bright red bra with lace trimming it and matching panties that she had finally bought herself the summer previous. Shelocked the door to her dorm so no one could enter and quickly put them on. Harry and Ron both threw their hands over their eyes simultaneously. As soon as they had, they heard Hermione slipping out the door again and were warily forced to follow her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione strode into Lupin's office, and he stared at her, clearly shocked and very wary.

"Professor-er, Remus…" Hermione said, suddenly tentatively. She looked down bashfully and quickly undid the buttons on her white shirt before slipping it off. Suddenly feeling very hot, Lupin quickly picked up her shirt and handed it back to her.

"You should leave, Hermione, and we can forget this ever happened," he said quickly.

"I've wanted you too long, Professor," Hermione said, suddenly throwing herself at Remus and kissing him passionately. He started gripping her body tightly, against his will. His eyes suddenly flashed with lust, and he brought her into his bedroom, having enough sense at least to know it was her first time. He threw her down on the bed and started kissing a trail down her neck to her two small, perky breasts, held captive in her silly red bra. He struggled to keep himself from tearing it off and carefully lifted her up in his arms to undo the back. Now in his bed, Hermione was nervous but was tentatively undoing his buttons. Needing to feel his skin against hers, Remus grabbed his wand off of the side table and vanished the rest of their clothing before gluing his body to hers, kissing her wildly with his hands sliding up and down her creamy white skin.

Hermione started moaning and put her arms around his neck as he kissed her, raking her fingers through his hair as she arched up to meet his cock, rubbing against the pussy she had worked so hard to shave.

"Mione…" Remus moaned, close to release in his werewolf-ridden, lusting state.

"Yes, please. Just do it," she replied quickly, though very nervous inside. Remus carefully guided himself to her and entered slowly to not cause her a great amount of pain. Hermione whimpered slightly at the quick, searing pain she felt and the small amount of blood she now felt trickling between her thighs. Remus looked down at her hazily. He shifted his hips to test her, and suddenly she gasped in pure pleasure, shocked that her body could light up as much as it did with him. Remus was suddenly unable to stop himself and started thrusting into her faster. Hermione was moaning more and more and suddenly felt very tight in her tum tums. Remus moaned loudly and gave one last thrust as Hermione came crashing down around him, experiencing her first orgasm, white flashes blinding her momentarily while she rode out the pleasure.

Remus rolled off her body and kissed her gently. She smiled warmly and curled up against him while the scene dimmed…


	5. Professor Moody

**Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. We are having fun writing it XD Please review, we LOVE reading them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I'll kill that bastard next time I see him," Ron said angrily after having seen the last affair. Harry didn't even try to stop his raging because he agreed.

Hermione paused outside the all-to-familiar door. "Miss Granger" a gruff voice inside invited as the door swung open. Hermione walked in confidently and sat down on his desk, now very aware of her sexual appeal and her skills in seducing after the long affair with Remus the year previous.

"Professor…" she said slowly, arching her back and shifting so her shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage and her skirt rode up.

Moody was curt. "Are we doing it then?"

Slightly taken aback, Hermione paused for a moment, giving him a funny look, then said definitively, "Yes" before Moody-cum-Barty-Crouch, Jr. flicked his wand and her, her panties immediately vanishing.

"Can't get much better than these uniforms," he grumbled by way of explanation before sinking to his knees to start nuzzling Hermione's shaved womanhood. No one had ever attempted this before as her past relationship with Remus had always been before his cycle and typically rough sex. She gasped as his tongue flicked up her thighs before stopping at the two delicate folds of her sex. She breathed jaggedly, anticipating his touch, his hot breath causing her a great amount of pleasure without even touching her. Suddenly, he flicked his tongue to her clit, and she cried out in pleasure, arching up to his mouth as he grabbed her arse and squeezed, licking her more deeply and occasionally dragging his teeth across her clit.

_I can't believe I'm doing this with Mad-Eye Moody!_ Hermione thought, the sound of it drifting to the boys having to bear witness to the seduction.

"Yeah, I can't either," Ron intoned aloud, unable to look away for pure disgust.

Close to her climax, Moody suddenly stopped his ministrations and stood up quickly, despite his leg. He unzipped his pants, pulled her bum just off the edge of the desk, and slammed into her. While he may not have been anything to look at, he sure was big, and Hermione found herself experiencing more pleasure than she ever had in her life. She gripped his shoulders, fingers just sinking into his thick robes and arched her head back. Moody pressed his head in her cleavage, kissing the silky flesh that her bra was creating while also sliding up to attack her neck with bruising red marks. Hermione was going fast, undulating and starting to moan louder and louder while Moody pounded. Suddenly, he shifted her legs up, so she wrapped them around her, and he reached a new point deep within her. Hermione started to scream as he thrust quickly and silently, only allowing himself heavy, belated breaths. Hermione tightened slightly in a rocking orgasm and Moody came along quickly with her.

Their intimate embrace broke quickly, and Hermione left quietly without bothering to get her panties back. On her way out the door, Moody called to her, "Miss Granger!"

"Professor?" she asked.

"Constant vigilance! Be sure and use a condom next time. I used my eye to check you out, but lord only knows what other men could be carrying."

Hermione didn't know how to reply, so she left quietly, silently amused.

Ron retched quietly and said, "Mate, I don't know if I can date her anymore after this." Harry replied, "I don't know if I can _befriend _her again after this."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more lovely than a glass of wine and a cat curled up in your lap! We loooooooooove them! <strong>


	6. Professor Umbridge

**Obviously we wish we were JK Rowling, but we are just two sisters who love to read and write fanfictions. Drop us a message if you want us to write any more pairings! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The scene opened up in Professor Umbridge's cat-decorated office.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Ron said, disgusted. "She did that old bat?" Harry, on the other hand, was at a loss for words…

Umbridge was quietly making notes in her room before looking up at the knock on the door. "Enter," she intoned sickly.

Hermione walked in with a face full of loathing. "I'm here to serve that detention, _professor,_" She said, voice full of sarcasm in the last word.

"Very good. Have some tea?" Umbridge offered, pointing at the desk and a cushy pink chair across from it. Hermione sat in the chair cooly but did not sip the tea proffered to her.

"Sugar? Cream?" Umbridge offered politely. Hermione jerked her head to say no.

"I sure am glad she's not seducing Umbridge," Ron said darkly.

"But the memory is still here…" Harry reminded him. Ron looked like he was close to being sick.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what she should be doing for her detention, but Umbridge beat her to it, wand already pointed at Hermione and saying calmly, "Imperio." Hermione had always had trouble beating the spell, and though she struggled with it, she could not stop herself.

"Now have a sip of tea, dear" Umbridge said. Hermione sloshed it jerkily while trying to fight off the curse and spilled the hot drink all over her front, scalding her.

"No worry!" Umbridge said. "Just take off your robes." Looking thoroughly disgusted, Hermione was forced to undo her robes.

"And the rest of your clothes, darling, I don't want you to be burned on my account," Umbridge said brightly. Hermione was forced to strip naked in front of her professor. Umbridge looked greedy at this point. "Come here, Hermione," she said briskly. Hermione struggled in her chair but stalked over to Umbridge who withheld her shapely body and creamy skin. Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes.

"No need to cry, dear. I wish only to bring you… pleasure," Umbridge said seductively, standing up slowly and tracing Hermione's arm with her finger tips. Hermione went to move, but Umbridge blocked her verbally, forcing her to hold her place. "I only want to touch… a little…" Umbridge said, now sliding her finger down Hermione's perk breast before running it over the nipple. Hermione let out a small note of pleasure. "Yes, I thought you'd like this," Umbridge said. Hermione hung her head, her bushy hair hiding her face. "No, we can have none of that," Umbridge said, forcing it up again. "I want you to watch me pleasure you. Here, please. The ottoman…" Hermione's body was leading her to the couch, laying her down. Umbridge extended it easily with her wand and lay next to her, now stroking her stomach up between her breasts and back down. Suddenly, Umbridge leaned down and flicked her toad-like tongue over Hermione's breast. She gasped unwillingly. "Yes, you like that, I know," Umbridge said. To Hermione's disgust, she did enjoy it. Umbridge was now sucking her nipples slowly, biting them gently in her mouth. Hermione felt her pussy moistening. Umbridge's fat finger slipped down between her legs. "Yes, Hermione. Good girl," she said sweetly, stroking Hermione while she writhed up to catch her fingers against her clit. "Tell me how you want me…" Umbridge said. Hermione suddenly gasped for air, begging for Umbridge to take her. "Yes, that's what I thought," said Umbridge, stripping quickly and pulling a strap on out of her drawer. Hermione whimpered, waiting for the touch to let her collapse and reach her release. Umbridge entered her swiftly and Hermione cried out in pleasure. They both started rocking together. Umbridge seemed to whisper something, but Hermione didn't notice. She simply needed to orgasm. Umbridge tweaked her nipples a little and Hermione cried out, cumming hard, juices leaking onto the Ottoman. Coming down from her high, she realized that she had her own free thought. Shocked, she scrambled to put on her tea-stained robes.

"I told you you'd like it," Umbridge said while she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbridge is so, UGH! Right? Thanks for reading guys. We are going to get the next chapter up ASAP! Get excited for the Severus Snape chapter next ;)<strong>


	7. Professor Snape

**Thanks for all the reviews! We love them! **

Chapter 6

"No…" Harry said darkly, seeing the sallow face glowing in the shadow of the empty corridor. "No fucking way she did that murderer!"

Ron grabbed Harry's arms which were grasping out at Snape's ghostly figure. "Mate, I'm grossed out, too."

Snape was in the tallest tower at Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower, on a cool spring evening. He gazed out at the glistening stars above, obviously very torn. Hermione crept up quietly, but her last footfall into the corridor at the top echoed quietly, and Snape turned around quickly, wand out and obviously hyper sensitized to the noise.

"Miss Granger!" he snapped quickly, furiously pressing air out of his nose.

"Professor…" Hermione quelled, walking slowly to him. "Please…" she breathed. He gingerly dropped his wand to his side and grudgingly stowed it, still glaring at the beautiful young woman in front of him. Hermione took two long strides until she was inches from him, gazing up into his sallow face, echoed by the moon behind him as a cool breath of air danced at her hair, blowing a few light curls into her face, catching on her wet lips. Hermione, tugged them away; Snape felt a quick pulse in his groin at the sight. Slowly, she slid a hand carefully up the long line of buttons of his frock while he sucked in air.

"Miss Granger—"

"Severus…" she whispered, not backing away, but slowly applying more pressure to her gentle fingertips as they ghosted up his chest to the back of his neck, grasping the hair at the nape of his neck now, forcing his lips down to hers as she breathed, suddenly filled with a lustrous desire to have him. He sensed her need as he crushed his lips to hers, dragging her head up to his. No more words needed to be spoken. Man and woman were acting in a scene seen millions and billions of times before them.

Severus slid his hands down to her bottom and in a simultaneous movement picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She lacked panties. Severus quickly pressed her against the wall and did not cease to ravage her mouth and neck as he undid his own pants with one hand before releasing his member into the crisp night air. Hermione gasped as he let its heat be unleashed upon her wet inner thighs. Hermione groaned needily, and Snape was not one to tease. He thrust into her wet warmth quickly and didn't stop thrusting until they were both gasping and he left his seed inside of her. He pulled out quickly, and Hermione barely paused before having her feet firmly on the ground.

She turned away to leave and then turned back quickly just as Snape finished doing up his pants. She looked into his eyes, dark as night and touched her hand to his face in a caring gesture, looking deep into the hidden depths. "Be safe, Severus," she whispered before sweeping out of the room and down the tower stairs, only her quiet footprints leaving an echo of the affair that had just passed. Severus paused to press his fingertips against the cheek bone where her small, delicate hand had pressed before sweeping off to the dungeons where he would again reign as the bastardly bat.

Harry had nothing to say. Ron whispered quietly, "Well, that's it, I suppose…" in a thoroughly unneeded way. Lightening the air, Harry replied, "I suppose you're not about to pop up in a moment? Getting a quickie in a broom shed?" Ron turned bright red and mumbled something unintelligible before both boys felt the familiar swooping sensation of their stomachs turning inside out as they landed on the floor of the tent.

**Only 1 more chapter! ;) Please review! XD**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

A sudden tugging around their navels pulled both boys back out of the diary. They stared at each other with fearful, blank faces.

"Blimey," Ron said slowly, "I guess Krum just wasn't enough for her!" Despite themselves, the boys laughed when Hermione walked in.

"Somebody else needs to take watch. I'm famished," Hermione said, rummaging around in her beaded bag for food. Ron and Harry looked at each other again with shocked faces. "Well what's up? Ron? What's gotten into you boys?" She asked brusquely, pulling the locket off of her neck and putting it on Ron.

Ron got up and left quietly. Neither he nor Harry looked at Hermione in the eye. Hermione never heard word of what happened but suspected it when in a dark hour after Ron had left, she opened the diary again and found a folded page from it having been stowed away quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading! XD We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we had fun writing it! Reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
